Silly, Silly Boy
by emotionless-robot
Summary: Tai and his mother in three shots. Up now: Soaked to the Bone
1. As Big As A House

This is just a few drabbles I came up with today while I was supposed to be studying for exams... they're all already written and everything, so updates will be fairly quick... which is different, I know, but try not to be alarmed XD

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

Tai stood on the balcony, watching the people below rush by. He slurped at his ice cream, dripping the sweet substance all over himself and most probably, the pedestrians below as well.

His mom slid open the glass door and came at him with a damp dishcloth to wipe off the sticky mess.

"Mom?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, what is it, sweetie?"

"When I'm ten years old, I'm going to be as big as a house."

"As big as a house, huh? That's pretty big, Tai."

"I know. But I'll be a big boy then." He said proudly.

"Yes you will. When you're ten years old, you'll be_ my_ big boy." His mom stated, tapping him on the nose. "You'll be my big boy, and I'll be _old_." His mother chuckled, wiping her son's hands off.

"Don't worry mom," Tai said consolingly, "I'll still come visit you."


	2. Dinosaur Teeth

Second chapter up. Just for reference, I'd say Tai's age would be between four and six for all of these.

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

"Tai, sweetie, you have to hurry up. We're going to be late for your dentist appointment."

The young boy frowned as he tried to speed up tying his shoelaces, but some things just weren't meant to be rushed. He fumbled numerous times before his mother sighed and bent down to help him.

"Everyone at school says the dentist is scary, mom. Is that true?"

"Of course not," his mother assured him. She finished tying his shoelaces and stood up, grabbed his tiny hand in hers and headed out the door. "The dentist is a very nice person and he's going to help your teeth grow big and strong."

"But mom, aren't they just going to fall out anyways? Sora's already lost one of hers."

"Eventually they'll all fall out, dear, but until then we have to keep them nice and clean, alright?"

"Okay!" Tai agreed readily. He skipped on the sidewalk, chuckling as they continued their journey to the dentist. "Hey, mom?" Tai asked suddenly. "Which of _my_ teeth do you think will fall out first?"

"I'm not sure, Tai. Which ones do _you_ think will?"

Tai pondered for a bit and then replied, "My rabbit teeth. You know, the ones in the front."

He yanked open his mouth and pointed at his two front teeth, declaring indistinguishably, "See?"

His mother nodded and pushed him along, not wanting to be late and have to reschedule the appointment.

"And after those ones are gone," Tai continued, "my vampire teeth will fall out."

"Your vampire teeth, huh? Which ones are those?"

"These ones," Tai responded, pointing to his sharpened eyeteeth.

"Well, maybe we can ask the dentist and see what _he_ thinks, Tai."

Tai frowned and said, "What does _he_ know anyways? He's just a stupid dentist. I'll bet he doesn't even know which ones are my dinosaur teeth."


	3. Soaked to the Bone

Third and final... it was supposed to be up a few days ago I guess... but yours truly can never seem to remember to do anything these days XD

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

The little boy exited the pool, dripping wet and shivering. His mother held open a fluffy towel for him and he brought it close, reveling in its warmth.

His mother guided him towards the change room as she inquired, "Did you have fun at your swimming lesson?"

Tai nodded, teeth still chattering and he said, "Yeah, but now I'm all soggy from the water. I don't know if I'll _ever_ be dry again." He shook his head sadly, and his mother laughed at her son's antics.

"Well, what are we going to do to fix it? I can't have a soggy son."

Tai came to a halt outside the boys' change room and answered in all seriousness, "I guess you'll just have to hang me up to dry like you do with the laundry."

His mother laughed loudly and pushed her son into the change room.

"Go get changed you silly, silly boy."


End file.
